


5-4-3-Poof!

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Post-snap, Quantam Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: What the hell had happened while he'd been trapped in that other realm?
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Scott Lang & Jim Paxton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	5-4-3-Poof!

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching The Antman & The Wasp last night and I was yet again reminded of how angry I was that Maggie and Jim weren't even MENTIONED in Endgame. And I had to do something about it.

"Dad"? Cassie looked at him like he was a ghost, tears pooling in her eyes as she cupped his face and then hugged him like she'd never let him go. 

Scott hugged her back, amazed at how odd she felt in his arms. More bone and muscle than when she'd the little girl he'd last seen and embraced. When had his little peanut turned into this teenager, this nearly grown woman? What the hell had happened while he'd been trapped in that other realm?

"You're so big!" he exclaimed through his own tears, crushing her to him in another embrace. 

He pulled back again, about to ask her about her mom and Jim, when Jim's voice came from inside the house. "Cassie? Who is that at the door? If it's Mr. Bretton--"

"It's not Mr. Bretton, Dad," she said. She stopped abruptly when she realized what she'd said and looked at Scott, horrified. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't-- I don't-- But with you gone and… I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's ok, Peanut," Scott whispered into her hair as he hugged her again. "It's ok. It's ok. Shhhhh. He's your dad, too."

Whatever was going on, whatever had happened, he knew that much, at least. Jim was an amazing dad, and Cassie and Maggie were lucky to have him.

"Then who - Scott? _Scott_!" Jim cried. He barreled through the door and wrapped his arms around Cassie and Scott, crushing both of them to him in a huge embrace. 

Cassie squeaked in protest and he loosened his hold enough for her to duck under his arm, then he crushed Scott to his chest again.

"Oh my god, Scott," Jim said again, tears falling down his cheeks. "You're alive!" He took a step back, but kept his hands on Scott's shoulder, just to reassure himself that he was real. "What… where… _how_?"

Scott shrugged, not sure how to explain what had happened to him. "I, uh, I got stuck in a quantum realm and was rescued by a rat."

"Did everyone-- "

"No, no, just me, I think. Maggie? How's Maggie? Is she here?" he asked, peering around the two of them into the house. "I need to see her."

Cassie looked anguished. "She's gone, Dad."

"Gone? I don't… I don't understand." He looked at Jim, begging him to deny what Cassie was saying but all Jim did was nod, his expression infinitely sad. 

"She's one of the missing, Scott. She vanished in the purge. Just… Poof. Gone."

Scott ran a hand down his face as he tried to take it all in and he would have collapsed right there on the stoop if Jim hadn't caught his arm. "Let's go inside and I'll try to explain as best I can."

An hour later, Scott sat between Cassie and Jim on the couch, absolutely gobsmacked at all that had happened. Five years. He'd been gone five years. And half of society was just gone. The entire time he'd been stuck in the quantum realm, they'd thought he'd been gone, too. Just like Maggie. 

But he hadn't.

An inkling of an idea started to form in his brain. If he could just talk to someone with a little more experience with this kind of thing. Someone like maybe a member of the Avengers.

"Dad?"

Both Scott and Jim looked at her expectantly and she blushed. "I mean, Dad-dad."

"Yeah, Peanut?"

"Do you think that you can maybe do something about it? Get Mom back?"

"I don't know. I really don't," he said, squeezing her hand. "But I think… There's something there in the quantum realm. And if I could talk to some of the Avengers, like Mr. Stark or Dr. Banner, then maybe they can put the pieces together and figure it out."

"I don't want you to go--"

"Me either," Jim chimed in, giving Scott's shoulder a squeeze.

"But I think you should go," Cassie said. "You need to try."

"Thanks, Peanut," he said, smiling at her and hugging her to his side. He felt Jim crowd into him from the other side and he turned his head to smile at him, too. "You, too, Jim."

"But first," Jim said. "You're going to need a good meal and some sleep. Let's get you all settled in and then figure out how we're going to get you to the Avengers."


End file.
